


Masterpiece

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [29]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, big john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John isn't too fond of his large body, but Stuart won't rest until John knows exactly how stunning he is - and he'll use the power of art to prove it.
Relationships: John Lennon/Stuart Sutcliffe
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by TheFlabbyFoursome: "Will there be more big boy Johnny next? How about some big Lenncliffe!"

“What have ya got there?”

At John’s question, Stuart looked up at him across the breakfast table. “Just a sketch.” He refocused on the pencil and paper he held in place of his usual paintbrush and canvas.

“A sketch of what?”

“Just something close to my heart.”

John paused with his fork by his mouth. “Can I see it?”

Stuart smiled. “Not yet.”

The answer clearly didn’t satisfy John, but he continued eating anyway. Stuart was free to work uninterrupted.

His sketch of John was coming together nicely. He would have preferred to tell John what he was doing upfront so John could be a proper model in his painting studio, but John never would have agreed to it. John didn’t see himself the way Stuart saw him, couldn’t see any of his own beauty.

So Stuart took it upon himself to _show_ him, through their shared language. He would capture every inch of John’s beauty with his art. The way his round cheeks crinkled with so many lines when he smiled. The way his soft, thick arms shook each time he moved, making his skin shimmer with sunlight. And, of course, his stomach. John’s stomach was the most beautiful of all, despite how desperately he tried to hide it from the world. Its rolls cascaded down his body in gorgeous ripples, and his stretch marks painted an intricate web of patterns across his skin.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” John asked, reflexively crossing his arms over his body.

“Because you’re beautiful.”

John scoffed and clutched his arms tighter.

Stuart closed the sketchbook and walked around the table. His art could wait. Right now, he needed to cheer up the masterpiece. “You _are_ ,” Stuart insisted, cradling John’s tender cheeks and swooping in for a kiss.

John was hesitant at first, but he soon melted into the kiss. He sighed as Stuart slid his hands down to gently massage his sides.

That was one thing a sketch would never be able to capture—the feeling of the smooth skin of John’s belly molding so fluidly to the shape of Stuart’s hands. The two of them fit together perfectly. And Stuart would use every ounce of talent he had to help John believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-promotion time: My most recent fic isn't showing up on most ao3 pages for some reason, so click here for some [bittersweet moments of Sean remembering his dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096712).


End file.
